Unbroken
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Francis has something special planned for Virgil, and Virgil's going to like it. Sharon's being a mean, over protective big sister though, what will they do?


_How I ever lived and breathed before you loved me, I don't recall_

_If I walked around at all, it was in bits and pieces_

_Of a jagged heart_

_You kissed me and every piece went back in place, every pain got erased_

_You held me up to the light_

Francis smiled happily to himself as he got ready for the date he had with Virgil. It would be fantastic tonight, he'd make sure of that. Virgil and him had been dating for three years and tonight, Francis would ask the dread headed boy to marry him. Francis unconsciously began humming a song he had heard on the radio as he buttoned the last of his shirt. Virgil had made him so happy in the last three years, and Francis would do anything to keep him, though it did surprise him that Virgil had stayed with him so long. No one had stayed with him this long. Not even his parents and cousins.

_No one ever left me out in the rain_

_Cold words still remain unspoken_

_And I never got lost, spent years in the dark_

_You're here, now my heart's unbroken_

_When I see your smile fill my soul again_

_I'm unbroken_

He scurried out of the house and drove as quickly as possible to go pick up Virgil for their date. They had yet to move in with each other because Sharon was freaking out about it and calling Francis a pedophile. Which was weird because the law stated if a person said yes, it was okay, plus, Virgil was nineteen now, she or their father didn't have any say in what Virgil did. Finally Francis pulled up to Virgil's house, Virgil was already on the stoop of the house waiting for him. When Virgil heard the car pull up, he looked up to smile at Francis. The red head smiled warmly back and got out of the car. The red head couldn't help but notice that an air of sadness hung around Virgil.

_If I doubted the power of love, baby now I understand_

_I thank God for every day I wake up to the soft touch_

_Of your magic hands_

_In this world sometimes the only thing that's real is the way you make me feel_

_Babe, the changes day and night_

_I swear it's life_

"Hey baby, you doing all right?" Francis said as he walked over to help Virgil up. Virgil excepted the hand offered gratefully.

"Not really. Sharon's being a real bitch about us dating. Say's she'll disown me as a brother if I continue seeing you. I'm going to move out with or without her permission," Virgil said, snuggling into Francis's side as they walked the short distance to the red heads car.

"What doe's your pops say?" Francis said worriedly, opening the door for Virgil.

"He's been busy with the center and dating his new girlfriend, so he's not home much, which means Sharon takes care of me, despite me being nineteen now," Virgil said with a scowl. He waited momentarily for Francis's reply.

_No one ever left me out in the rain_

_Cold words still remain unspoken_

_And I never got lost, spent years in the dark_

_You're here, now my heart's unbroken_

_When I see your smile fill my soul again_

_I'm unbroken_

"We can have you moved in to my place tomorrow if you want? Or do you want to live with Foley and his Ferret?" Francis replied with a slight growl. The way Sharon was being with Virgil was pissing him off.

_I still see the night, I fell into your eyes_

_And when we made love it felt like the first time_

"I wanna move in with you thank you." Virgil replied with a warm smile. Both lapsed into silence, remembering many different things. Francis couldn't stop thinking about the first time Virgil and him did anything sexual. He was Virgil's first everything, kiss, fuck, lover. The pyro knew he would do anything to keep the smile on Virgil's face. They finally made it to a decent restaurant, of course Francis paid, having been working as a very successful mechanic for the last two and a half years.

_No one ever left me out in the rain_

_Cold words still remain unspoken_

_And I never got lost, spent years in the dark_

_You're here, now my heart's unbroken_

_When I see your smile fill my soul again_

_I'm unbroken_

The dinner was pleasant, and as romantic as someone like Francis could make it, and Virgil was thankful. The dread headed boy needed to be distracted from the arguments he'd been having with Sharon. After dinner, they went back to Francis's apartment for a little down time. With in a few moments of Francis getting Virgil through the door, and said door shut and locked, he had the hero pinned to the wall and grinding against him.

"Ooohhh Francis please," Virgil beg out, as Francis attacked his neck with vigor. Francis groaned and managed to pull away to drag Virgil to the bedroom. Soon enough, Virgil was naked on the pyro's bed, with a large, lubricated, finger penetrating his tight ring. Virgil's head thrashed about as he was stretched. Another finger soon joined the first and Virgil began rocking his hips on the intrusion.

"Please F-rancis, get in me," Virgil moaned out pleadingly. Francis moaned himself at Virgil's wording. Francis stripped quickly only to stop to kiss Virgil. Virgil whined at not being filled right away. Francis pulled back with a grin.

"Lube me up?" Francis asked with a true smile. Virgil brightened and reached for the bottle of lube. It didn't take long for the hero to have that thick meat lubed and ready for himself. He even took his time a little, teasing the larger man above him. Francis growled and tore Virgil's delicate hand away from his cock. He pushed Virgil down and entered into the willing body hot and hard. Virgil let out a strangled scream, as Francis hooked his thick arms under his knees. It gave the pyro a better angle at Virgil's prostate. The hero's slender hands raked down the pyro's back, screaming his pleasure out. Francis let out pleasured moans himself as Virgil kept tightening around his thick cock.

"Harder, oh, god, more," Virgil screamed out, slender hips bucking against Francis's frantic thrusting.

"Mine, always mine," Francis howled out, hitting Virgil's prostate savagely.

"Only yoouuurrsssss," Virgil screamed out, agreeing, as he climaxed violently between them. Seconds later, Francis was shooting his hot seed deep into Virgil's body.

_When I see your smile fill my soul again_

_I'm unbroken_

_I'm unbroken, oh yeah_

_I'm unbroken_

Francis collapsed onto Virgil's body, panting harshly. Virgil's arms and legs wrapped around the larger man, making sure he would disconnect them yet. As soon as both of them calmed their breathing, Francis rolled off and pulled Virgil into his arms possessively.

"V, I gotta ask you somethin'," Francis said, nuzzling Virgil's sweat dampened head.

"Hmm?" Virgil responded tiredly, face rubbing against Francis's chest.

"Marry me?" Francis raspy voice husked out. Virgil jerked back and sat up staring at the fire wielder.

"What?" Virgil asked, trembling.

"Marry me?" Francis asked again, sitting up. Tears weld up in Virgil's eyes and he tackled the pyro as the best he could.

"Of course I'll marry you," Virgil cried out pulling back to kiss Francis noisily. Francis kissed back just as hungrily, just as noisy, just as wet. Both went to bed smiling that night, planning their lives together, unbroken.

_No one ever left me out in the rain_

_Cold words still remain unspoken_

_And I never got lost, spent years in the dark_

_You're here, now my heart's unbroken_

_When I see your smile fill my soul again_

_I'm unbroken_


End file.
